1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example, to a plurality of display apparatuses configuring a multi-display system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display device is a device that displays one or more images on one screen. However, the display device may be connected to a plurality of display devices and may perform a multi-display function to display an image on a plurality of screens. A representative example of such a multi-display system may be a video wall system.
A video wall is provided by arranging a plurality of display devices that can output images on plane and making the plurality of display devices output respective parts of one image, and thus the plurality of display devices act as one display device having a large screen. For example, the video wall includes a plurality of display apparatuses and the display apparatuses respectively display an identical image or different images so that the images may be combined in a single entire image.
With respect to such a video wall system, if an image encrypted based on High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) is displayed, in existing systems, the encrypted image is displayed on a first display apparatus connected with a source apparatus by being decrypted, and the decrypted image is consecutively transmitted to other connected display apparatuses display and displayed.
However, in such an existing method, after an image is decrypted once in a first display apparatus of a video wall system, the decrypted image is transmitted to other connected display apparatuses consecutively, and thus, a problem such as leaking of a decrypted image by hacking may occur in the process.
Accordingly, with respect to the multi-display system, there has been a need for schemes to protect a copy right of an image encrypted based on HDCP.